


a helping hand

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Frustration, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's sexual frustration gets the better of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	a helping hand

Kagami sighed in relief as he got back to his dorm room and Kuroko wasn’t there. Somehow, they’d ended up at the same university, and despite Kagami being there on a basketball scholarship and Kuroko doing a teaching degree, they’d also ended up as roommates.

But, since Kagami was ridiculously attracted to his shadow, he was ready to murder himself. He’d never got up the courage to confess, and the need he had for the blue-haired boy was leaving him with blue balls daily. He’d taken to getting up ridiculously early to shower with no-one around, which was not healthy. _Especially_ not when he had basketball practise until nine every night, then had homework and readings on top of that.

So, though he felt slightly guilty for it, he sat in his chair and undid his pants, letting his already half-hard erection practically spring into his hand.

Groaning as he gave himself a few strokes, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, imagining it wasn’t his own large fingers bringing him pleasure, but Kuroko’s more delicate ones. He imagined blue eyes staring up into his, a soft blush spreading over pale cheeks as small fingers continued to stroke and tease. His thumb spread the rapidly leaking wetness around the tip and he couldn’t stop his quiet moan of pleasure, despite biting his lip just to try and dampen the sound.

“ _Kuroko_ ,” he gasped, hips arching up off the chair as the pleasure continued to build, blue eyes constantly flashing behind his eyes.

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” Kagami opened his eyes to see Kuroko standing behind his chair, gaze instantly falling to his lap and stopping dead.

“I-ah-,” Kagami jerked his hand away as fast as possible, but his dick was still so hard it hurt and looking at Kuroko wasn’t helping, especially as the blue eyes he’d just been imagining didn’t leave his erection, practically able to _feel_ the other boy’s gaze. “It’s not what it looks like?” he offered desperately.

Kuroko said nothing, just used his hands to swivel the chair around and dropped to his knees in between Kagami’s spread thighs.

“Kuroko?” Kagami’s voice broke as the fingers he’d been thinking about mere seconds ago wrapped around his erection.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied, fingers starting to move gently up and down. Kagami could only stare dumbly, every stroke bringing him closer and closer to climax. He managed to jerk his eyes away from Kuroko’s fingers to his face, to notice that his shadow looked riveted as he watched his own fingers spread Kagami’s precum down his shaft.

“Kuroko, I, ah!” Kagami gasped as Kuroko gently brushed the tip with his finger then blew on it. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“I’ve wanted this for a while, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said conversationally, but Kagami could barely think as soft fingers continued to tease him. “I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“Since… high school,” he admitted, fingers clenching on the arms of the chair as he almost reached his peak. The next thing he knew, Kuroko was standing up to kiss him, fingers increasing their pace until he came messily over his own t-shirt, sliding one hand into Kuroko’s hair to hold him there for his kiss as his orgasm died down.

Kuroko just stayed standing over Kagami for a long minute, until Kagami opened his eyes and looked down. He felt a small wave of relief as he found the obvious tent in Kuroko’s trousers. His old teammate wanted this too.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he stood up and bent over, pulling Kuroko close for another kiss as his hands ran quickly but gently over the body he’d fantasised so many times about.

“You wanted me too?” he asked as his fingers went to the button of Kuroko’s jeans and undid it clumsily.

Kuroko nodded. “Since I first saw you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kuroko shrugged. “Why didn’t you?”

Kagami nodded at that, before pushing Kuroko back into the chair as he pulled his trousers down. Kuroko let out a soft moan as Kagami’s callused fingers wrapped around his own erection, returning the favour as they explored gently.

Kuroko leant forward a little, letting his hands wander over the broad shoulders he’d dreamt of hanging onto more than once. The skin was warm and stretched tight over the muscles Kuroko had watched in awe every chance he’d had, and it made him want to lick and bite.

But Kagami’s other hand gently cupped his balls and Kuroko lost his train of thought, arching into his touch.

“Kagami-k,” he couldn’t finish, cut off with a moan as Kagami unexpectedly lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kuroko’s tip, gently licking the wetness there.

“You taste good,” Kagami said huskily and Kuroko almost came then and there. _That_ , that husky voice, had never been in his fantasies, but he was pretty sure it was going to be a permanent feature from now on.

“Don’t stop?” the blue-eyed boy requested, sliding one hand into Kagami’s hair as the other clenched on his shoulder.

Kagami nodded and lowered his mouth again and Kuroko could barely suppress a moan as Kagami took most of him in one go.

“K-Kaga-,” fingers joined Kagami’s tongue and Kuroko lost all ability to think. This was his first blowjob, and by god was it perfect. He was pretty sure he was going to come any second and tried to warn Kagami, tugging on his hair gently. But the tall athlete just carried on going until Kuroko couldn’t take it anymore and came with a cry of his name.

Kagami backed away after a minute, wiping the little bit of fluid that had escaped his lips on his already ruined t-shirt. Kuroko just stared at him in amazement, not sure what to think.

“I didn’t think you were back yet,” Kagami explained sheepishly after another minute or two and they’d both regained some brain functions again.

Kuroko flushed a little. “I was napping. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Oh,” Kagami’s cheeks also turned a little red. “Sorry.”

“No,” Kuroko shook his head. “It was a good thing. I’ve wanted to… confess, for a while, but kept worrying about it. You don’t exactly seem gay, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami got up and sat on his bed, facing Kuroko as he stretched out his back. “Neither do you,” he returned. “I was going to confess before we left, but then I found out we’d be roommates and figured shit would get weird if you weren’t into me back, and I didn’t want that.”

Kuroko felt his stomach warm. Kagami was too considerate sometimes.

“Well, where does that leave us now?” Kuroko asked, wanting Kagami to lead this time. He knew what he wanted, but needed the redhead to say he agreed before Kuroko could do anything else.

“Well,” Kagami wondered if this was the right time to actually confess. Then figured that since he’d just sucked off the cock he’d fantasised about for three years now he might as well. “I want you. I like you. You make me happy, Kuroko. I’d be happy if you’d go out with me.”

Kuroko flushed. Kagami was so blunt, but he also loved that too. “I like you too,” he agreed, suddenly feeling shy for no apparent reason, though his pants were still open and with the way Kagami’s eyes kept straying downwards the redhead knew it, and liked it.

“Well, I think we’ve got quite a lot of lost time to make up for,” Kagami murmured, clearly turned on by the sight of Kuroko, which left him with rekindling heat in return. “Want to come here and help me fix that?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Kuroko grinned and got up, shedding his t-shirt and pants.

“I’ll certainly endeavour to make it so,” Kagami agreed, pulling him down on top of him for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for these gay babes! <3  
> I'd forgotten I'd written this one ageeessss ago until I found it cleaning up my folders this morning :') I hope you enjoyed it!! :D  
> I'm also in the middle of what looks like to be another long fic atm - but I want to make sure I can finish it before I start uploading it so not sure when that'll be... but if it all goes well it'll be soon! ^.^
> 
> as always, kudos and comments always much appreciated!! <3


End file.
